Final Fantasy
Background Information: Final Fantasy is a popular gaming series created by Square Enix It may be the most widely distributed game series of all time, including both standard console games and portable games, a massively multiplayer online role-playing game, games for mobile phones, a CGI movie, two anime series and a direct to DVD movie It is Square Enix's most successful franchise, having sold over 85 million units worldwide to date. As of 2008, twelve games have been released as part of the main (numbered) series, and twenty eight games in total, including spin-offs and sequels, have been released in the franchise. Standing in the FactPile-verse: Final Fantasy is a very powerful verse, due to a near psuedo omnipotent known as the Void as well as several universal threats such as Neo Exdeath, Ultimecia, Necron, Chaos, Cosmos, Cloud of Darkness, Zeromus and several others, each of which could likely solo Dragon Ball (then again some of them are glass cannons so...) However characters on the lower end of the power scale would be above Power 6 at best. Although there are several planetary threats such as Kuja, Kefka and Sephiroth (although the latter 2 are not actual planet busters and are require prep time to threaten a planet by any stretch) The series is also fairly broken due to the presence of gameplay mechanic powers FF XIII-2 adds Caius Ballad, who can travel to a place called Vahalla at the end of time. From Vahalla he can travel to any time and place he desires as well as create paradoxes designed to destroy the timeline, not to mention Word of God stating that he's the most powerful villain in the series (Taking the glass cannon esque nature of the characters into account), putting him above the multi-planetary Exdeath and the planetary Ragnarok. Killing Caius at anywhere other than a time and place of his choosing will trigger said paradoxes if he has had the time to set them up Overall the verse likely stands above even Bastard!! and Saint Seiya due to said universal beings (to be elaborated on later) Character Profiles: The characters are listed within their own FF verse (may get their own pages later on) Final Fantasy I: Garland Warrior of Light Final Fantasy II: The Emperor Final Fantasy III: Cloud of Darkness Final Fantasy IV: Cecil Harvey Kain Highwind Golbez Zeromus Final Fantasy V: Bartz Klauser Exdeath Final Fantasy VI: Kefka Terra Branford Final Fantasy VII: Angeal Hewley Azul Barret Wallace Cid Highwind Cloud Strife Diamond Weapon Emerald Weapon Genesis Rhapsodos Kadaj Loz Nero Reno Rosso Ruby Weapon Rude Sapphire Weapon Sephiroth Tifa Lockhart Ultimate Weapon Vincent Valentine Weiss Yazoo Zack Fair Final Fantasy VIII: Adel Irvine Kinneas Laguina Loire Omega Weapon Quistis Trepe Rinoa Heartilly Seifer Almasy Squall Leonhart Ultimecia Zell Dincht Final Fantasy IX: Garland Kuja Zidane Vivi Necron Final Fantasy X: Anima Auron Jecht Kimahri Lulu Seymour Sin Tidus Wakka Final Fantasy XI: Final Fantasy XII: Ashe Baltheir Basch Fran Ghis Penelo Vaan Vayne Carudas Solidor Final Fantasy XIII: Fang Hope Estheim Lightning Orphan Sazh Snow VIllers Vanille Final Fantasy XIII-2 Caius Ballad Noel Kreiss Final Fantasy Dissidia: Chaos Cosmos Hall of Fame Matches: Cloud Strife vs Link Sephiroth vs Harry Dresden Hall of Shame Matches: Sephiroth vs Ganondorf Supporters of the series: Blood Dancer CIDE Cypher DivineChaos88 Hellion Nick Hitman H94 Jwlynas Kuja9001 Lightning OMEGAMI OriginalA PrimusxPilus Pyre Ruliya Sauroposeidon Soldier's Shadow StealthRanger Type-Fallstar Xeno Dimentio Zazax Category:Universe Profiles